rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stadtchronik Silberschein
Hallo Leute - Ich bin mit der Stadtchronik in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand nicht einverstanden. Grund: Namen, Daten, Fakten, Länder und Bezeichnungen gehen durcheinander und sie ist mir zu wenig in Einklang mit den Ereignissen aus TI. Ich biete mich gern an, sie zu überarbeiten, möchte aber bitten, bis zur Fertigstellung keine Namen und Ereignisse aus der derzeitigen Fassung auszukoppeln und zu verlinken. Beispiel: Isevuel. Die Schlacht um Nymelin haben wir gespielt, da kam keine Isevuel vor. Auch alles andere ist ex post erfunden, teils sehr gut, teils für mich ohne Bezug auf das, was wir in TI gemacht haben. Wie seht ihr die Sache? LG, KainNiemand 14:57, 31 July 2006 (UTC) *Please go ahead. Ein Jahr steht der Entwurf ja bereits zur Diskussion. Bin sehr dafür, dass wir alle eine gemeinsame Vorstellung vom Hintergrund der Stadt/des Staats haben. Da divergieren die Ansichten und Vorstellungen mAn noch immer sehr. Durchs Reden kommen die Leut' zsam. Bin schon gespannt auf Deine Revisionen und Einfälle. HaraScon 08:58, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :*Freue mich, dass du einverstanden bist, HaraScon, nachdem du ja den größten Teil des Textes geschrieben hast. Ich werde versuchen, alles was in Mutualis bisher vorkam und konsistent ist zu lassen, ebenso alles was nicht in Widerspruch steht zu TI bzw. meinen & euren Aufzeichnungen und/oder Erinnerungen. Vor allem Unklarheiten (Zweites Chaosreich? Wer sind eigentlich die Choloten?) möchte ich beseitigen und auch drauf eingehen, was Silberschein eigentlich war bevor Rokaron Turman es erobert hat. Hier gab es auch in TI nur vage Andeutungen, ich konjiziere also aus dem, was wir in Mutualis schon gespielt haben und baue das ganze dann aus. Ich trau mich erst jetzt drüber, weil es so ein langer Artikel ist und ich ehrlich gesagt noch immer nicht weiß wo anfangen. Aber vielleicht am besten am Anfang, vor den Chaoskriegen. Wunschliste ist unten. LG, KainNiemand 09:35, 2 August 2006 (UTC) *Zuspruch von meiner Seite her. Ich werde erst Hand anlegen, wenn du fertig bist. BelniFore 15:22, 31 July 2006 (UTC) *Nur zu. Die Tochter ist eben wo anders gefallen. schlachten gab es ja genug ;) ist auch schon geändert. lg --MaWelt 15:45, 31 July 2006 (UTC) *War nicht so gemeint, dass keiner was beitragen soll - mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass ein paar Ungereimtheiten bestehen und die wollt ich ausbügeln, bevor sie in den Kanon diffundieren. Freu mich über Mithilfe/Comments auf der Talk Page und hoffe, dass ich am Wochenende zur groben Überarbeitung komme. LG, KainNiemand 08:54, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :* Also die gute Isevuel ist nach meiner Konzeption nicht in Nymelin sondern in der nie ausgespielten großen Endschlacht - der Schlacht der Tore gefallen, mit der das 6 Zeitalter geendet hat. Aber ich kapriziere mit in keinster Weise auf die Dame, das war eher ein dramatischer Einfall von mir. HaraScon 08:56, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::*wann war die schlacht genau. ich hab sie in Lorandinell eingebaut. lg --193.41.201.20 09:49, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :::*Im Letzten Jahr der Torkriege. Sie muß in der Nähe von Silberschein gelegen sein, da Maraborn und Haraskon damals, als sie in Silberschein einen kleinen Putsch gegen den Weißen Orden des Lichts der Macht angezettelt haben, und die Stadt verlassen haben, in der Ferne gewaltige magische Entladungen gesehen haben. Zudem hat Elassar, Harascon's Drachenfamiliar bereits vorher Chorthons Streitscharen geortet, die "aus Silberschein" abgezogen sind...Mein Vorschlag war, den Ort dieses gewaltigen Ringens daher auf einer öden Heidenfläche, nämlich dem von mir so getauften Feld von Caobaoth, ca 1 Tagesreise von Silberschein entfernt stattfinden zu lassen, eine wüste und verwunschene Gegend, uU mit infernalischer Aura...Bitte um Feedback HaraScon 10:03, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::::*meinetwegen, allerdings, weiss ich nicht wie das mit dem rest zusammenpasst. ich hab es einfach nicht kontrolliert. für die person ist ein datum und ein ort wichtig. der name des schlachtfeldes gefällt mir gut, --MaWelt 10:25, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Wunschliste Was sollte eurer Meinung nach vorkommen? Beispiel: *Der Fall von Silberschein, Auanias und Caudarake :*die Persönlichkeit Auanias möchte ich mit BelniFore absprechen, da sie eng mit der geschichte des Orden von Lessarelin verwoben ist --MaWelt 08:10, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::*Gern, sprechen wir uns alle ab! Der Orden von Lessarelin ist für mich auch interessant, immerhin haben BelniFore und ich das Magiesystem Arithia Tarinassa entworfen, und Tiriel, der Statthalter von Dreathalias ist einer der prominentesten Vertreter dieses Ordens. --KainNiemand 09:23, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::*hm, prinzipiell stört mich tiriel überhaupt nicht. ich habe den orden aber als lokale institution angesehen, der wie viele andere auch das hohe lied singt. also kein problem, aber die magie macht niemanden zu einer loge zugehörig --MaWelt 13:05, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::*Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mir vertiefende Gedanken zur Arithia Tarinassa mache? Ich würde sie in ihren Grundzügen erhalten (Stichwort: Konsistenz zur bisherigen Handhabung), aber vielleicht etwas von Mage entfernen bzw. originärer/märchenhafter machen. Falls ihr aber Bedenken habt (vor allem Silidis als derzeitiger Anwender und KainNiemand als Miterschaffer), lass ich die Finger davon. BelniFore 12:54, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::*keine bedenken, sollte aber den OvL nicht über den Haufen werfen und sich nicht all zu weit von Mage entfernen was die Freiheit der Magie anbelagt. :::*Nur zu! Das war schon lange nötig! Mit Mage muss es für mich nix zu tun haben. Wichtig ist mir die magische Wirkung der Sprache der Elben (Earaldar) und die Segen und Flüche, die sie aussprechen können. Den OvL können wir gern zusammen durchgehen. Ist ohnehin gut, wenn ein bisschen mehr Inhalte zu Lorandinell, Lessarelin und Lordarian zusammenkommen. --KainNiemand 13:34, 4 August 2006 (UTC) *Das Datum des Falls 4777 sollte wenn möglich beleiben. --MaWelt 08:10, 4 August 2006 (UTC) *"König Ead von Lordarian wird von seinen Verbündeten nach wie vor wegen des Friedens von Silberschein kritisiert, in dem er praktisch die Burgen der Sintirim Gontarin und Elidis aufgab, um den Fireden zu sichern" - könntest du das bitte an meinen Vorschlag anpassen (Der Hain von Hashanador, zweiter Absatz), oder ist das komplett unmöglich für den Fortgang der Geschichte von Silberschein? --MaWelt 14:40, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :*Bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, wie dein Konzept mit den drei Logen und Geschlechtern und dem Rätestaat in Lessarelin zum bisherigen Konzept von Königtum und Universität passt. Aber bzgl. des Friedens von Silberschein gibts hier keinen Widerspruch: Was kritisiert wurde, ist nicht, dass man Silberschein nicht halten konnte, sondern dass man mit dem Schwarzen Chaos Frieden geschlossen hat und Gontarin und Elidis aufgegeben. Dafür hat Ead ja sein Gebiet massiv ausgeweitet. Man könnte ihm durchaus vorwerfen, dass er aus dem Krieg Gewinne gezogen hat, oder nicht? --KainNiemand 18:24, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::*hm, welches bisherige konzept? aber ich mache gerne ein königtum aus lessarelin, gestellt von ir Ynandir. die universität sind Die Sternenhallen von Kurm Anish. kompromiss? lg --MaWelt 07:56, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::*ad silberschein: ich meinte, dass silberschein gefallen ist, weil die Landoquendil das tor von Hashanador für wichtiger hielten und daher ihre entsatztruppen dorthin schickten. aber das werden wir auch noch vereinen. das ist also eine geschichte von Ead, hat aber nichts mit dem fall von s zu tun, wenn ich dich richtig verstehe. das heisst, ead, hst ein doppelspiel getrieben: er hat ydan gegen meiyl unterstützt und als gegenleistung den orden dazu bewegt ihm das gebiet zuzusprechen. auf der anderen seite hat er die beiden städt an das chaos übergeben und damit den frieden von s - das muss du mir noch genauer erklären was das eigentlich ist - geschlossen. so steht er als friedensfürst da. das würde auch seine guten kontakte zu den umliegenden nicht elbischen staaten erklären. seine hintertüre ist aber das junge mutualis. silidis ist ja nicht um sonst da, hat doch der orden das auftauchen der grauelben in s vorhergesagt (siehe Orden_von_Lessarelin#Einleitung). wenn du damit leben kannst, trage ich das bei Ead ein. er beginnt mir zu gefallen ;) lg --MaWelt 07:56, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::*ad logen: der orden von lessarelin ist einer von vielen magischen orden der elben. er ist in logen geteilt, wobei jede loge eine aufgabe hat und in diesem speziellen fall sind die logen noach den dynastien benannt, aus denen die gründer des ordens kommen (detail siehe orden). lg --MaWelt 07:56, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Fragenliste Welche unklaren Fragen stellen sich noch, die die Stadtgeschichte beantworten sollte? Beispiel: *Wer genau hat in Silberschein vor den Chaoskriegen regiert und wie? :*Habe den Orden von Lessarelin eng mit dem Silberschein vor den Chaoskriegen verknüpft. Sie haben dort mit den Grauelben zusammengearbeitet. lies dir den orden vielleicht ganz kurz durch. es sollte genügend spielraum lassen, aber sicher ist sicher lg --MaWelt 12:44, 4 August 2006 (UTC) *Wer waren Schlüsselpersonen, warum und was wurde aus ihnen (Generäle, Helden, Obermagiermuftis, etc.)? BelniFore 10:07, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :* der Grauelb Auanias; er gehörte einer Loge des OVL an. BelniFore hatte zu der Person eine super Idee. Vom Orden aus gesehen ist der Fall Silberscheins das kleinere Übel gewesen. (siehe Der_Hain_von_Hashanador und die Loge Nalandar) --MaWelt 12:49, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :* Ehre wem Ehre gebürt: Die Idee eines als selbstlos gefeierten Helden Auanias, der zu Lebzeiten aber ein eitles und ambitioniertes Individuum war, stammt ursprünglich von KainNiemand. Ich finde es aber sehr passend für Auanias und es beeinflusst intensiv die Sichtweise von (verdammt, mir fehlt gerade der Name der Elbenfürstin, die von Silidis umgarnt wird) zu seiner Person. BelniFore 12:57, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::*Ariassa, die Erbin Silberscheins. --KainNiemand 13:01, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::*es lag mir auf der Zunge... BelniFore 15:17, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Namensschreibung Wir können auch ganz generell kollektiv-sprach-vereinfachen, wenn der allgemeine Wunsch danach besteht (Kol'abaha --> Kolabaha, Na'ash-shada'a --> Naschada, etc.). Mir gefallen aber solche exotischen Namen eigentlich sehr gut. Da lebt eine nicht ganz einheitliche Sprachkultur. Aber der Name allgemeinen Anstoss erregt, können wir es auch umbenennen... BelniFore 10:13, 2 August 2006 (UTC) *Exotik ist ok, aber bitte wenn möglich nicht in kreativer Orthografie oder barocker Zeichenhäufung. Bin dafür, alle Namen möglichst nahe an der Aussprache zu schreiben. Kolabaha oder Kol'abaha oder Kol-abaha ist mir egal, auch Na-ash Shada-ah könnten wir schreiben. Aber Naschada ist nicht dasselbe oder? Korgas Makar ist ja auch nicht Cor Ghasmachar. Wer einen Namen erfindet, sollte eine möglichst einfache Schreibung dafür festlegen und alle sollten sich danach daran halten (die Suchfunktion findet keine "Alternativen Schreibungen"). Sonderzeichen sollten nach Möglichkeit vermieden werden, weil sie in den Adresszeilen mit mehreren Sonderzeichen wiedergegeben werden. Seht ihr das auch so? --KainNiemand 10:28, 2 August 2006 (UTC) **hehe die beiden Beispiele gefallen mir: "Naschada": ins Wienerische übersetzt: "Einer/Eine die gern Süss isst" und "Cor Ghasmachar" hört sich an wie "Karl Gasmacher", also "Da Koarl mit de Blähungan". Ich halte die Diskussion nicht für zielführend, eher wäre das Zusammentragen von Inhalte gefragt, in denen die gleichen personen die gleichen namen tragen UND verlinkt sind lg :))) --MaWelt 10:43, 2 August 2006 (UTC) ***Ja, genau. Mit einem sinnvollen, möglichst kurzen Titel verlinkt. Gegenbeispiele: Zeittafel_von_den_Kaoronen_bis_zur_Zeitenwende (besser: Zeittafel Kay Eriyas) und Isméa Tamís der Gerechten (besser: Ismea Tamis) --KainNiemand